AKU HANYA INGIN KAU TAU
by Yamato Hatake
Summary: Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu apa ya? sory summarynya beda... authornya gaje! ini sangat typo dll


AKU HANYA INGIN KAU TAU

Ohayou, konichiwa, konbanwa minna san! Ketemu lagi ma anak baik #jreng jreng jreng yamato hatake# readhers : woiii brisik loe! Pergi sana! #pundung di pojok rumah

Haii…. Kali ini yama mau bikin fic, judulnya dah tau kan? #plak. Oh ya, yama minta maaf ya, kalo yang ngeriview kemaren gk yama bales, coz yama sibuk! Tolong maafkan diriku… hueweeweew… ok dech minna, happy reading

Summary : sasuke ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada naruto, kira kira apa ya?

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu

Sudah yama ingatkan!1 fic ini sangat gaje, abal, ada typo di mana mana, dan bisa bikin readhers gantung diri. Jadi diusahakan tekan tombol back! Ok^^

Happy Reading

Sasuke : 20 th

Naruto : 24 th

"NARUTOOO…. Bangun! Apa kau mau telat berkerja?" kata sasuke!

Sasuke? Yap! Semenjak kuliah, sasuke tinggal bersama kekasihnya yang berbeda 4 tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Baik baik aku bangun! Ah ya sasuke, apa kau tidak pergi kuliah?" Tanya naruto, sembari menyambar handuk yang di berikan sasuke. 

"Tidak! Aku lagi libur semester" kata sasukesembari turun ke lantai bawah 

"Sasuke~" panggil naruto dengan nada yang menggoda

"Hn?"balas sasuke sambil membalikan badan dan…

Cup

Morning kiss yang di berikan naruto sukses membuat sasuke blushing…

"Hahahaahahahaha" kau blushing sasuke? Benar benar uke idaman ku!

"Urusai naruto!" ucap sasuke sembari memalingkan wajah yang penuh dengan warna merah.

"Hahahaha oke…. Sudah sana, aku mau mandi!" kata naruto berlalu ke kamar mandi

"Hn!" ucap sasuke seraya berjalan ke luar

"Sasuke aku pergi dulu ya! Jaga rumah!" ucap naruto seraya mengecup kening sasuke singkat.

"Hati hati di jalan naruto" kata sasuke

Sasuke pun masuk ke rumah dan mendudukkan diri

"Hah! Aku bosan, malah libur masih lama lagi, mau ngapain ya? Hmm… aku buat makan malam aja buat naruto!" ucap sasuke seraya berjalan ke dapur dan melihat bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas.

"Hah! Buat apa ya? Ah! Ramen aja lah, naruto kan suka ramen!" kata sasuke..

setelah membuat dapur mnjadi kapal titanic, sasuke telah menyiapkan 2 mangkok ramen di meja makan. Sampai..

"Tadaima.." ucap naruto sambil melepaskan sepatu.

"Okaeri…" ucap sasuke sambil beranjak keluar menghampiri naruto

"Sasuke? Kau masak apa?" kata naruto penasaran karna dari tadi mencium aroma yang sudah tidak asing baginya.

"Ramen" ucap sasuke singkat

"Wah! Sasuke-ku baik banget membuatkan kekasihnya ramen" kata naruto, berkata manja.

"Hn! Terserah" ucap sasuke dengan sedikit rona merah di pipi porselennya.

"Ayo! Makan" aku sudah tidak sabar mencicipi masakan kekasihku" ucap naruto sembari berlari kecil ke arah meja makan.

Setelah makan…

"HUUffftttt kenyaaaaannnnggggg…masakan sasuke memang enak" kata naruto sembari memegang perutnya yang kenyang

"baguslah kalo kau suka naruto" kata sasuke membawa piring ke dapur.

"Oh ya sasuke, tumben kau membuatkan ku makan malam?" kata naruto.

"aku hanya ingin kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu itu saja ko! Dan asal kau tau! Aku sangat mencintaimu dari pertama kita bertemu, sampai sekarang. Tidak berkurang!" kata sasuke panjang lebar.

Naruto terdiam mendengar tutur kata sasuke yang naujubileh panjang. Setelah itu, naruto berjalan ke dekat sasuke dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sasuke.

"AH! Sasuke, kau tak perlu melakukan itu, karna aku sudah percaya kau mencintai ku! Dan asal kau tau, aku juga mencintai kamu sampai kapanpun! Tak akan pernah terganti! " kata naruto, sambil memegang dagu sasuke dan membuat sauke menoleh ke naruto dan..

CUP!

Ciuman panjang berdurasi(?) 2 menit itu sangat menghanyutkan! Hingg keduanya membutuhkan oksigen!

"berjanjilah kau pada ku wahai seme ku!" kata sasuke tersenyum

"aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji wahai uke ku" kata naruto kemudian!

FIN

Ahhhh! Akhirnya fic ini selesai juga dalam waktu 1jam! Ajaib! Jadi di mohon kerelaan maafnya ya readhers kalo seandainya agak gaib ficnya… heheheeheheh soalnya yama juga bingung! Tiba2 fic gaje ini terlintas di otak yama yanhg kecil dan pas pasan ini! Hohohho oh ya dech yama cuma mau bilang….

REVIEW YA MINNA!

Yama hanya menerima flame yang membangun dan tidak marah2 di fic yama ^^

JAA MATTA ^^


End file.
